Medallion of Teska 2
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: PART 4 of my "Christmas Present" universe! Ian/King. Ian has to save King after King's mother reappears


I don't own sentai.

This is part 4 in my Christmas Present series. 1. Christmas Present. 2. Christmas Present 2. 3. Medallion of Teska.

Ian and King woke to a knock on their door.

"Just a minute," Ian yelled groggily. He rolled out of bed and straightened out his pajamas before answering the door.

"Did I wake you?" Utchy asked apologetically.

"It's fine," Ian shook his head, "Come on in."

King was sitting up rubbing his eyes clear, "Morning."

"What's up?" Ian wondered.

"I came to ask for some help," he admitted, "I've been with Amy now for a few years and was hoping to ask for her hand in marriage. I was hoping for some ideas or advice. Nossan would probably give me jokes and I'm not sure Souji would be very helpful, so I thought you two might help. Especially with your past of wooing women."

"Oh my, this is exciting," Ian smiled, "Do you have a ring picked out?"

"I haven't purchased it yet but I think I know which one to get."

"There is a firework display coming up, you could ask her then?" King suggested.

"Or take her to a special spot you two share together?" Ian added, "I can hook you up with a great flower shop."

"Do you have your words figured out? You might want to prepare so you don't stumble," King replied.

Ian interjected, "She loves you, even if you mess up your words, she's going to say yes."

"I had been trying to figure it out," Utchy pulled out a paper, "I would like to formally ask you, Miss Amy, if you would please take my hand in marriage. Or, I, Utsusemimaru, humbly ask for your hand in marriage, Miss Amy."

Ian chuckled, "You are so formal."

"I think either would work," King smiled, "though they are a bit formal, I wouldn't expect otherwise from you."

"I'm very nervous," Utchy admitted.

"Like I said, I know Amy loves you, I'm sure she will just be excited and happy no matter how you do it," Ian reminded.

"Thank you."

"Let us know if you need more advice or ideas," King grinned, "and good luck!"

Ian closed the door after watching Utchy walk down the hall. "I'm happy for them. And Nossan has Candelira. We need to find Souji a girlfriend."

"I don't think he'd want our help finding one," King laughed.

Ian rolled his eyes, "He just doesn't have good taste."

Ian sat down on the bed next to his boyfriend, "So what was that firework thing you were talking about?"

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to bring it up. It's a little festival with one or two rides but a huge firework show. It's in a few weeks if you wanted to check it out."

"Sounds fun," Ian smiled before looking at the clock, "I just remembered Mia needed the day off so I need to cover for her." He got up and got his clothes ready.

"Mia always needs the day off. So does Shanon. You and I are the only ones who don't keep calling off," King sighed.

"I love that I've been promoted to the tour manager but it means I'm always the one who needs to take care of this stuff… Plus I'm still helping collections with incoming items because the newbies keep breaking everything."

"I could go work for you?"

"You're close to overtime already," Ian rolled his eyes. "The kids love you when you lead the groups around the museum but I'll get in trouble if I send you in. I'll be back in a few hours, as long as Shanon shows up and collections is staffed."

Ian quickly showered and changed, "I'll see you later, Dai." He placed a small kiss on King's forehead. "Bye Sho," Ian pet the cat that jumped onto the bed.

"I love you," King reminded as Ian closed the door.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs

"Utchy really picked the best place to propose," Ian stated.

King nodded, "And between Amy and her mother this is going to be a huge event. Amy mentioned over 300 people at least. She's really excited though."

Ian shook his head, "I don't see the point in the big events like that. Just a few close friends is all that counts."

King laughed, "You probably don't even know 300 people."

"I do, just they are almost all girls I've dated," Ian chuckled.

"We need to get going or we will miss the fireworks," King reminded.

Ian grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. When they arrived they stopped and got an elephant ear to share. Soon, King decided, "We need to go on the Ferris wheel."

"The show is going to be starting soon."

"Well, we can see the beginning while we are riding it, then we'll come back down here for the rest of it."

Ian just nodded and followed along. The wheel went around a few times before stopping with them on the top. Ian was so drawn into the fireworks he wasn't paying attention to the man sitting next to him.

"Ian?" King grabbed his attention. When Ian looked over at him he noticed King holding a small box. "Ian, will you marry me?"

Ian had a look mixed of joy and surprise. He soon started laughing. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box, "Oh my. I was going to ask you during the finale."

"I take that as a yes then?" King smiled.

Ian kissed his boyfriend, now fiancé, and didn't even realize the wheel began moving again. King alerted him that it was time to get off. Once they climbed down they traded boxes.

"Wow," Ian placed a black and silver swirled band on his finger.

"What is this?" King asked as he admired the ring from Ian.

"You know I told you the newbies kept breaking fossils? Well, there were a lot of pieces we couldn't display so I used a small one to carve a ring."

"You made this yourself?" King looked up in admiration.

"Yes. And I thought you'd appreciate that this one is from a T-Rex."

"I don't deserve you. You are too perfect," King hugged Ian.

"Let's get back to our spot," Ian pulled King along.

Ian and King stared up at the fireworks, laying back cuddled close together. King looked over at Ian, "You shine brighter than the fireworks."

Ian chuckled, "I thought I had some cheesy lines." He looked at King, "I love you, Dai. Thank you for choosing me."

"I love you too, Ian."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"I can't believe you guys are getting married before us!" Amy exclaimed as Ian approached.

"You are throwing a massive event. We have less than 20 guests, it's a lot simpler."

"Still not fair," Amy joked, "You look great by the way."

"Thanks. I like your dress. You're staying for the party, right?"

"Of course, we need to catch up before Utchy and I head back."

"It's been a lot quieter with you two out of town."

"Don't worry, soon we'll be getting a house here so we'll be around more."

"Guys, it's almost time," Nossan came up.

They nodded. Amy went in to her seat and Ian stood in the doorway.

"You look wonderful," King came up behind him.

Ian turned around and suppressed a giggle, "You look great too, though with the red suit someone might mistake you for Cupid."

King chuckled, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Ian nodded taking a deep breath. "I know I want to marry you, but I don't know why I feel so nervous."

"Me too," King grabbed his hand, "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

King and Ian walked down the aisle of the small chapel and smiled at their friends as they passed.

The short ceremony started and was about half way through when the door burst open, "I object."

The whole group turned in surprise and Ian had a look of horror on his face.

"How could you do this to me? And I wasn't even invited."

"You weren't invited because I don't want you here," Ian responded.

"You don't want your father at your wedding?"

"You aren't my father, you are a sperm donor at best. Now please get out."

Nossan, Utchy, and Souji all stood to escort the man out of the room.

Ian placed his hand on his head and sighed. King pulled him in for a hug, "Do we want to start over or just keep going?"

"You aren't even going to question what just happened?"

"I figure you'll tell me when you are ready."

"He ruined our wedding, just like he's ruined so many other things."

"Hey," King lifted Ian's chin, "all that matters is you and I have each other. Plus, we still have an awesome party after this."

"Yeah," Ian nodded and they finished up the ceremony.

"We'll see you at the restaurant," King waved as he and Ian walked away, "We have two hours, what do we want to do?"

"Maybe change into something slightly less formal," Ian chuckled.

"I saw the wedding announcement in the paper," the man from earlier walked right up to Ian. "I'm surprised anyone wanted you. I'm also surprised to see you settle down, you little whore."

King pushed the man away from Ian.

"Like I told you before, I don't want to talk to you," Ian growled.

"Oh it's been years, son. I thought you'd come around by now."

"Come around to you always criticizing me?"

"I'm just giving you advice like any caring father would."

"Any caring father would accept his child as they were. They'd accept the child's interests and orientations and offer advice based on that. Not trying to force your son to be something he doesn't want."

"Oh I accepted things. I accepted that you were a whore and a fag. I also accepted that you let the history of my family down by going to school to study useless old junk instead of joining the family business."

"It sounds like you don't even know your own son," King spoke up.

The man looked King up and down, "This isn't the same guy I met before is it?"

"No."

"Oh he saw you were worthless too and left, huh?"

Ian balled up his fist and punched the man right in his nose. He reeled back and rubbed his face, "You punch like a girl."

Before either King or Ian could block it, he punched Ian back, "That's how a real man punches."

King was about to attack him but Ian quickly pulled a gun from his pocket and pointed it at his father, "I will not hesitate to shoot you."

"Alright, alright," the man raised his hands, "I guess I'll let you keep being the family disappointment. Good thing your mother isn't here anymore to see it. Though using a gun is cowardly way to fight back." He walked away and turned around a corner.

Ian placed his gun back in his pocket as King rushed to his side.

"Are you alright?"

Ian wiped his lip and noticed it was bleeding. He sighed, "Yeah. I bet you anything he just came to ruin my wedding."

"He seems like an interesting person… but why did you bring a gun to our wedding?"

"You know I always have a gun on me. But yeah, well I've always told you I don't have a family. In my mind, I don't. My mother was wonderful but she died when I was younger. My father on the other hand, doesn't like anything about me. He doesn't accept that I like more than just girls. Going on multiple dates instantly means I was sleeping around, so he thinks I'm a whore. He doesn't like my career choice. When I finally decided to move out, he threw most of my stuff in a pile and set it on fire."

"Wow. I didn't know you dealt with all of that," King pulled him in for a hug.

"It's all in the past. I've moved on from the vision of a happy family. Shiro took me in and helped me get on my feet. He was the closest thing I've had to family since my mom passed."

"Well, you have me now, and we are a happy little family. You, me, and Sho."

Ian looked up and smiled. He pulled King in for a kiss, "Thank you, Dai."

"I just want you to be happy, alright? Now let's go get you cleaned up, we have a party to get to!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs

"Looks like you got into a fight," Souji greeted Ian as they entered the restaurant.

"Yeah, I did. It's cool though. Let's focus on partying," Ian placed a hand on Souji's shoulder.

"Congrats!" most of the group greeted as they sat at the table.

Dantetsu held his hand out to Ian, "Welcome to our family. I'm glad Daigo picked you."

"See, you have a dad now," King whispered to his husband.

The party lasted a few hours, with Ian completely forgetting the events of earlier. When they arrived back at their apartment they both collapsed on the bed.

"It's been a long day."

"And didn't you say a wedding this small would be simple?"

"It should have been!"

"Even with everything that happened, it was perfect because I got to marry you."

Ian blushed and was about to respond when Sho jumped up on him. Ian sighed, "I'm glad I have you two as my family."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs

"Ian?" King opened their apartment door slowly.

"What's up?" Ian sat up instantly at the tone of King's voice. He saw his husband cradling his vest in his arms. Ian stood and met him at the door.

"I was on my way home and I found this little one by the river," he pulled part of the vest away to reveal a small orange kitten. "I didn't see any other cats around and it seemed so small I wasn't sure it would survive."

Ian let out a small squeal at the cuteness. "Let me see it," he picked up the tiny kitten and looked at its deep blue eyes. "There's a box in the cabinet by Sho's food. There should be a dropper in there. Get a small bowl of milk and we'll feed it. I'm going to go give it a quick bath."

Sho jumped on the counter by the sink and sniffed at the new arrival. He perked up when he heard a few small meows.

Ian quickly finished up and wrapped it in a clean towel. He knelt by the bed and rested the kitten on a pillow. Once King brought him the supplies he started feeding the kitten. It quickly gulped down the milk from the dropper. "Well, at least she's eating."

"She?"

"Yeah, it's a girl." They watched as Sho approached the now free kitten and gave it an approving headbutt before licking her clean.

"Looks like Sho likes her."

"Are we keeping her?"

"That's up to you, babe. She is very cute though," King smiled as he pet the top of her head.

"She is cute…" Ian agreed. "Oh my," he shrugged, "I guess we have a new family member."

"Now she just needs a name."

"She also needs to be litter trained, we need to buy kitten food, take her to the vet to get shots, and we'll need to get her a few of her own toys."

King rolled his eyes, "We can focus on that later. What are some good cat names?"

"Sho came pre-named so I haven't thought about it. Why don't you pick something? You were the one that found her."

King lost himself in thought as the kitten batted at the finger he was wiggling in front of her. Eventually he spoke up, "How about Gabi?"

"Gabi?" Ian thought on it for a minute before smiling, "If you think that's best."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSss

"I can't believe it's our one-year wedding anniversary already," Ian looked at the date.

"I can't believe how big Gabi has gotten since we got her 6 months ago," King answered as he flung a string toy at their two cats.

"Do you want to go to dinner tonight?" Ian suggested.

King looked up and smiled, "I knew you've been busy with us being short-handed in the tour department and now you also are managing collections as well, so I've already arranged everything."

Ian smiled, "You are too good to me, Dai."

"You work hard, you deserve a nice night off."

"I've not had a relaxing day off in months. I'm running two of the three departments, and I end up doing more than the museum director."

"If the museum director leaves you might get to have his job. Which means you can just delegate tasks and not have to work as hard," King smirked.

"I wish," Ian laughed.

"I have to get to work, but I'll be home before dinner time."

Ian relaxed laying on the bed cuddling the cats. He dozed off and when he woke, he noticed the time. It was past when King should have been back and there were no messages on his phone.

He tried calling but received no response. He headed to the museum and checked the video recordings. He saw King talking to a woman and looking really surprised. He soon signed out and left the building with her.

Ian was so glad that King had convinced Dantetsu to actually get a cell phone, as he soon sent him a picture and asked if he knew her. Apparently he did, and King was in trouble.

Ian grabbed a couple things before Dantetsu arrived.

"A long time ago, Daigo's mother was brainwashed by an organization. It wasn't the Deboss, something different. They've been taken down since, but we haven't found a way to help her. They had ordered her to kill him because of a prophecy saying he would have great power that would take the organization down. I took him into hiding and haven't seen her since. I've searched the world trying to find a way to bring her back to us, but nothing so far has worked."

"Do you think this could work?" Ian held out the staff holding the Medallion of Teska.

"We can try it. But we must find them quickly, I don't know what she plans to do with him now."

Ian focused his thoughts on his husband and prayed the medallion could show them the way. Soon, he found them both standing somewhere else, a beach with a large cave.

"Daigo, get away from her," Dantetsu noticed them.

"You told me she was dead, why should I trust you now?"

"Dai, something is wrong here," Ian pointed out.

"Ian, stay out of this. I just found out my mom is alive! Why aren't you happy?"

Ian squinted his eyes, "She's affecting you. She just wants to hurt you," he pulled him away.

Dantetsu and Daigo's mother sent attacks at each other. Ian watched as King ran to the middle to prevent them from killing each other. His world froze as he watched his love collapsing to the ground motionless. He felt a surge of energy as he wished to just turn back the clock and prevent this from happening.

"Ian? Wake up. You passed out while we were talking," King whispered.

"Dai?"

"We were talking about our anniversary plans and you just fell right over."

He tried to focus, he was missing something, important details. The events flashed back in his mind and he stared up at King with a blank expression.

"What time is it?"

"It's 2. I really need to get going but only if you are sure you are feeling good."

"Ok," Ian nodded, "Get to work. I love you, Dai."

"Love you," King slipped out the door.

These memories felt so real, was it all a dream? He felt his hand grip onto something. The staff. It had shrunken up just like Ian had been practicing so it was easier to carry around. He knew he didn't have it on him before, "Did I time travel?"

He glanced at his phone and texted Dantetsu, "Come to the museum."

He rushed off the bed and locked up, running off toward his husband. He stood outside waiting for the woman to appear. If the medallion could help him time travel, it had to be able to help save her.

It took another hour before she appeared. Dantetsu hadn't arrived yet so he had to confront her himself.

"I don't know your name but I know you want to hurt someone close to me. You better be prepared."

"I'll fight my way through anything to reach my goals."

"The people you work for aren't even around anymore. You can make your own decisions."

"This is my decision. The boy must die."

Ian shook his head then dodged an attack she sent toward him. He morphed and shot at her repeatedly. She was good at dodging though and only got a few small wounds. He enlarged his staff and swung it at her.

"Oh, this is an interesting thing, isn't it? I'd love to see what I can do with it."

"Too bad it won't listen to just anyone," he swung again. He took a few seconds and focused a beam of light onto her. He thought of the good feelings that Daigo gave to him and wished she could feel them too. He was her son after all, they should have a bond. He watched her fall just before the ground rose up to meet him as well.

"Ian?" He felt like he was underwater and tried to focus on the voice. "Ian? Wake up."

Eventually his eyes blinked open and focused on King. He sat up way too quick, making him dizzy, but he didn't care as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Hey, you're ok," King comforted. Ian finally looked around and locked eyes with Dantetsu who was sitting next to Daigo's mom.

King pulled Ian up in to a chair before finally asking, "So what is going on? What are you doing here dad?"

"I always told you that your mother was gone. However, it was a bit more complicated than that."

"I'm Katrina, I doubt you remember me. I was kidnapped for an evil organization and have been doing their bidding ever since. I'm your mother."

King looked really surprised but smiled, "Wow!" His smile then faltered, "Why did you just now appear?"

"She came to kill you but she's finally seen the light," his father admitted.

King turned to Ian who was listening in a daze, "Why were you here then?"

"Um… It's complicated."

"Rewriting time is a dangerous thing to do and should not be taken lightly," Dantetsu analyzed, "be careful with that kind of power."

Ian nodded not even planning to ask how Dantetsu knew time had changed. King looked at him, "Rewriting time? Like time travel?"

"Like I said, complicated," Ian yawned. He glanced at his watch, "Why don't you take them to dinner and catch up? We can go out another time. I'm not really feeling good."

"Are you sure?"

Ian nodded as he stood up. After he stumbled a little his husband decided, "I'm going to make sure you get home safe," he turned to his parents, "I'll be back soon!"

He grabbed Ian's hand and led the way back. "Really though, did you time travel?"

"I used the medallion."

"Is there anything it can't do?"

"It has a lot of power, but it also takes a lot of energy and focus to use it. Which is probably why I don't feel good."

"Well, we will get you home to rest and when I come back I'll bring you some dinner."

They walked in silence for a few minutes before King spoke again, "She killed me, didn't she?"

Ian didn't answer the question directly, he just whispered, "I saw you die."

King pulled him in for a hug, "but you saved me."

They arrived back at their apartment and Ian collapsed on the bed, "Have fun, Dai."

King bent down and gave him a parting kiss, "I love you."

Soon, the two cats were settling in next to Ian. By the time King shut the door, Ian was already fast asleep.


End file.
